Vacation
by Kaiya13
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if VK and VK crossed over! Vampire Knight and Vampire Kisses So here we go!
1. Vacation

**Ok, Yureika is my friend, ForbiddenDreams13. She helped me with this, so I decided to remove Yuuki and add Yureika. (Hint: Yureika is MUCH funnier!!!)**

Zero looked at the Chairman. "What do you _mean _'vacation'? How can the Night Class go on a vacation?"

Chairman looked at Zero. "Now, now Zero. You're going as well."

"What?"

By now, a lovable half-fox demon, Yureika, had walked into the room. "What is it, Chairman?"

"Yureika! We're going on a vacation!"

"Vacation? Where?"

The Chairman jumped up. "We're going to…"

~*~

Dullsville.

Raven sat at the swing in Dullsville Park. Nothing new…no one new…

Raven looked up at the sky. _Almost night fall…Alexander should be waking up soon._ Raven got up, off the swing, and started to walk towards the mansion.

A sudden movement caught her eye. "Who's there?" Raven called out.

No one answered as the wind blew past her ears.

Raven continued towards the mansion.

~*~

Zero looked past Aido. "Dude, get your stuff and _move_. We're only a few steps away from the house. Don't mess it up!"

Aido turned around. "Yea, yea." Aido then turned back around.

Yureika ran up beside Zero. "Whose house are we going to?"

Zero looked at Yureika. "We are visiting a long ago friend. His name is Alexander."

Yureika looked up at Zero. "Alexander? Alexander who?"

"Alexander Sterling. Though, Chairman hasn't told me that much. All I know is that Alexander helped get money, a long time ago, to build Cross Academy."

Yureika sighed, and then ran up to Kaname. "Hey, Kaname!!"

Kaname smiled. "Hey, sweetheart."

Yureika smiled, as well, and asked, "Who's 'Alexander'?"

"Some dude. I use to know him, when I went to visit Romania, to see and meet other vampires. Like, and not like me. There were _many _different types of vampires. Alexander was the first other vampire I met. He and I became friends instantly. I hope he hasn't changed since I last saw him. He was wild and out there!" Kaname smiled as he remembered the old days.

Yureika nodded and grabbed Kaname's hand. "As long as you don't become serious when you find out _he _is…then it'll all be all right!" Yureika smiled.

~*~

Alexander answered the door. "Oh, Raven. I wasn't excepting you…"

"But I always come here after dark…you okay, Alexander?"

Alexander looked behind Raven, and then grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "I'm having company. Old friends of mine are coming to visit. Friends I haven't seen in a _long _time. And I don't know if they are still the same as they use to be…" Alexander froze in mid-sentence as the door bell rang.

"I bet it's them…Raven, you must go hide!"

"What…Alex—" Alexander pushed Raven into the coat closet.

Raven opened the door slowly as Alexander opened the door.

_Many _people entered the house. Raven was too tired to count.

The first one to enter was called by "Aido". The next, "Kaname". The next people went like this: "Zero…Chairman…Akatsuki…Shiki…Rima…Ruka…Takuma…"

"Hello, Kaname-senpai" Alexander said to a tall, handsome looking, teenager boy. Raven took out her mirror that was in her purse, and made it to where she could see them.

Problem was she _could _see them. _Who _are _these people?_

~*~

Kaname did a man hug with Alexander. "Haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, when you're a vampire, time escapes you."

Kaname nodded. "True." Kaname looked around as everyone took their own personal tour of the home. "So, where are we gonna sleep?"

Alexander pointed upstairs. "The girls get my parents room, and they guys get to stay in my room. Now, Jameson helped and gets extra beds to put in the rooms so you guys could stay. I know you guys are gonna stay awhile, so I got them anyways."

Kaname nodded. Suddenly, he yelled, "Aido! You buffoon!" Kaname ran towards Aido, who was swinging on the chandelier.

Alexander watched Kaname walk away when he heard a swift movement behind him. He turned around just in time to see some kind of body go into the closet…_wait...Raven!!!_

~*~

Yureika snuck into the closet before this guy, called Alexander, catch her. Yureika giggled. Suddenly, she felt something move against her skin.

Yureika jumped up and back. When she looked behind her, she saw a figure.

"Hel…lo…" The figure said.

"Uh…hey. My name is Yureika. What's yours?"

"My name is –"

The door opened wide. "Raven!"

Yureika turned to look at Alexander. Alexander looked at Yureika for only a millisecond before she was out the door and into Kaname's arms.

"Kaaaanameee!!!!" Yureika wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck.

Alexander walked up behind them. "Uh…I haven't seen or meet you before. Kaname…when did she come into the picture?"

Kaname looked at Alexander. "I don't know. When did she come into the picture?" Kaname nodded his head towards Raven.

Raven blushed at the sight of Kaname. _He's so handsome! _

Alexander sighed. "I meet her not to long ago."

"Turned her into a vampire yet?" Kaname let go of Yureika and quickly walked up to Raven.

Raven blushed.

"Hey. And your name is…?"

"Raven." Raven looked at Alexander. "My name is Raven."

Alexander moved closer to Kaname and Raven. Alexander knew what Kaname was doing. He was trying to make Alexander jealous. _Like he always does…_

"Hey Kaname! What does this thing do?" Yureika clicked a button on a remote and turned on the TV.

"Apparently that turns on the TV, Yure." Kaname moved over to Yureika.

Raven watched as Kaname walked away, until Alexander got in her way. Alexander had a frown on his face. "Oh don't worry, Alexander. I can never love anyone but you. Remember that."

Alexander pulled Raven into a hug. "Okay. You think the same, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh look! There are paintings up here!" Aido said.

Alexander, in a heartbeat, ran up the stairs and into his room. "Don't touch that!"

Raven walked over to a dude with reddish hair.

"Hey. What's your name?"

The dude turned to look at her. "My name is Shiki. And yours?"

"Raven." Raven shook hands with Shiki. _He's cute…_Raven thought to herself.

~*~

Yureika sat in front of the TV for a few moments. Finally, she clicked the big red button and turned the TV off. Yureika started to search around the room.

Alexander stood and looked at her with amazement.

Yureika's black tail wagged behind her under her skirt. Suddenly, she felt fingers pressing against her ears. She let out a yelp.

Alexander was behind her touching her ears.

"Uh...can I help you dude?"

"Your ears...are they real?"

She smiled, as if she had gotten that question a lot.

"Yeah, 'course they are. I'm not called a half demon for nothing!"

Yureika gave the thumbs up before pulling her ears from Alexander's grip, and continued searching the room. Raven was busy talking with Rima. Kaname smiled and walked over to Alexander.

"Cute, isn't she?"

Alexander wasn't sure if he should respond to that. Kaname _was _a bit possessive after all.

"What's she looking for?"

"Radio. Preferably one that plays cassette tapes."

_Cassette tapes? Those hadn't been in use for twenty years_. And Alexander thought he couldn't let go of the times.

"Where the hell is my Pocky?!"

All turned to see a frantic Shiki turning his jacket pockets inside out.

"I know I had it. I just know it."

"Ya mean this?"

Yureika was standing by Kaname (she can appear out of nowhere ^_^) waving the box of Pocky. It had already been opened, and a stick was missing and hung out of Yureika's mouth. And it just happened to be chocolate pocky. The best flavor there was.

"No! You horrible fox! Your little fox paws are contaminating my pocky!"

Yureika giggled and took off running out the front door, shouting for Shiki to 'catch her if he could'. Shiki took off, yelling at her, and going on about her she was ruining the awesomeness of his perfect pocky by eating it all. Alexander turned to Kaname to see he had a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. Kaname caught Alexander looking at him, and smiled. Raven, who had stood near Shiki, was very confused. Rima was shaking her head, and muttering something that sounded like; "Moron. He knows to watch his Pocky when she's around. She loves stealing food." Then it occurred to him: Alexander had never gotten an answer to his question.

"That girl, the blond with the black fox ears."

"Yureika."

"Right. Yureika. When did you pick up a half demon girlfriend? And she's only half demon. Is she half human?"

Kaname laced his hands together, and stretched, holding them high above his head.

"Actually, she's half vampire. She came to Cross Academy a few months ago. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but there's just something about her that I can't get enough of."

Alexander nodded thinking of Raven. Then Kaname smirked,

"Of course she can't get enough of me either. If you know what I mean."

"Kaname! That's dirty!"

Kaname shrugged.

"And?"

Just then, Shiki walked through the door, tightly grasping his box of pocky, and panting. He was followed by Yureika who was pouting cutely.

"Jeez, you're no fun. Ya know, I won't be surprised that if you have a will, you leave everything to the pocky...or kids. Of course you probably cherish pocky like a child any-"

"There's one missing."

"Huh?"

Shiki turned to Yureika, who was doing a good job of looking innocent. Only Raven and Alexander suspected she had nothing to do with it.

"I know how many sticks are in a pocky box. After you ate that one, I subtracted one. So there should be about 18. (Idk how many pocky sticks are in a box. Count for me kay?) There are only 17. Where did that one stick go?"

Yureika twitched her ears.

"Look over there!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Hang on a mi-oomph!"

Alexander was cut off as Yureika shoved the stick of pock into his mouth. Yureika smiled and went over to Kaname.

Raven went over to Alexander. "Hey, Alexander…this is gonna be a long month…isn't it?"

Alexander replied, "No…a long two months…"


	2. That was awkward

Alexander woke up to hear loud music playing. As he wakes, he bangs his head against the top of his coffin, runs out, bangs into the door, and runs out of his bedroom. Kaname walks by with a coke in his hand.

"Where's the music coming from?" Alexander asks, rubbing his head.

Kaname points to the girl's room.

Alexander nodded. "Thanks, Kaname…" He quickly looks outside to see the sun setting across the horizon. He, then, ran into the girl's room.

Yureika looks up and sees Alexander in the doorway. Rima doesn't notice him and keeps rocking to the music. Yureika glares at Alexander. "You pervert! We could have been undressed and you wouldn't find out until _after _you opened the door!"

Alexander blushed.

Yureika stood up. She was wearing black short sleeved shirt and a black skirt. Yureika walks over to Alexander. "Alex, Alex, Alex…you just don't understand the work of…"

Before she could finish, Alexander poked her ears.

"Oi!!" Yureika pushed Alexander out of the door and locked the door.

Alexander stared at the door for a moment. He rubbed his head and turned around to go get breakfast. As he walked downstairs, Kaname was talking to Takuma.

"Takuma…pleeease! Watch Aido this time. Who knows what will happen if he is let alone. Remember last time—"

"Oh, JEEZ Kaname!" Takuma put his hands over his ears. "Don't remind me…jeez."

Kaname looked outside as Takuma walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, vampire-boy-that's-not-like-us, what's for breakfast?" Aido ran up and practically jumped onto Alexander's back.

"Ah!" Alexander looked back at Aido. "And I have a name, you know!"

Aido nodded. 'Yea, I know. But "vampire-boy-that's-not-like-us' fits you better than, '_Alexander_'" Aido exaggerated on "Alexander" as if it was some kind of bomb. Aido ran to the fridge to see what kind food there was.

Alexander rubbed his head. "'_Alexander' _is simpler."

Aido looked up at Alexander with a turkey leg in his mouth. Blood come down off his cheeks as he took a huge bite out of it.

"Hey! That was for lunch! Ugh…never mind…guess we will just have some raw meat…" Alexander glared at Aido as he got out some _special _cereal.

Kaname entered the kitchen. "You still have that chess set that I bought you a decade ago?"

Alexander remembered it perfectly. Problem was, he forgot where it was. "Uh…yea…what about it…" Alexander took his cereal and went to the living room.

Kaname followed him. "I wanted to know if you kept it or not?"

Alexander was about to answer, but _thankfully _got saved by the fox-demon.

Yureika jumped up from the living room couch, scaring Alexander, and jumped onto Kaname, sending him onto his back, on the floor.

Kaname laughed. "Hey, was up?"

Yureika smiled and said, "I just scared Alex down to his underwear!" Yureika jumped up and went over to Alexander. "You were soooo scared! "

Alexander smiled, nervously. He never saw a girl so cute before. "Uh….not really…"

Yureika poked his cheeks. "You're BLUSHING!!!"

"No I'm not!" Alexander moved away from Yureika, placing his cereal on the coffee table. Even though Yureika was cute, it wouldn't change that fact that Raven was beautiful and he was in love with her. Alexander looked over at Yureika who had a fox-demon-puppy-face on her. Alexander sighed. "Okay, yea. I was a little scared. But other than that, I wasn't. I just wasn't expecting you."

Yureika smiled.

Kaname went over to Yureika and kissed her cheek. "That's my little fox-demon." He laughed and went over to the couch and sat down.

~*~

Raven looked outside at the sky. It was almost dawn. Raven hurriedly grabbed her backpack and went outside. She couldn't wait to see Alexander and his….uh…guests. Raven thought for a second, as she got out her bike. _What kind of vampires can they be? Will they bite me?_ Raven cleared her head as she started her way to her Knight of the Night, Alexander.

~*~

Yureika jumped up and ran over to Alexander. "Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex!!" Yureika jumped on top of Alexander. "Want to play a game?"

Alexander let out a little noise that sounded like, "Ugh". Alexander looked up at Yureika and tried to get up, but the fox-demon was putting all her weight on him. Alexander sighed. "What kind of game are you thinking of?"

Yureika smiled and was about to get off of Alexander when the door to the front door opened. Yureika looked at the door.

Alexander looked at the door. His eyes grew big. "Raven!" He, then, realized what the picture looked like.

Before he could get a word out, Raven spoke softly, "Alexander…." She turned around and ran out the door, leaving it open.

"Raven!"

Yureika jumped up so Alexander could go chase after Raven. Yureika looked at Kaname in guiltiness.

Kaname walked over to Yureika. "It'll be okay. I know Alexander. He's good with words and I know he loves Raven. He mentioned her in his letter he sent to me before we came over." Kaname went over to the door and closed it.

~*~

Raven was quickly running, forgetting her bike as she ran back home, in tears. She heard Alexander call her name as she went across the street to the other side. Raven ran faster.

Alexander chased after Raven. When he realized she wasn't headed towards her home, he ran faster. "Raven!"

Raven ran to the cemetery. She doesn't know why she was, but she just felt it was right. Jasper and Luna were gone, and so was Valentine, or so she believes. She jumped the fence, landed in the cemetery, and ran towards Alexander's grandmothers grave. She was about there when a hand pulled her back behind a tree and covered her mouth.

Alexander ran up to the cemetery fence and looked for Raven. But he couldn't find her. He started to yell her name. "Raven?"

Raven struggled for freedom, but the person didn't let go. She bit his hand, but it didn't budge him. Having a small opening, she screamed. The hand came back over her mouth.

"Raven!" Alexander jumped the fence and ran to where he heard her scream.

Raven felt fangs come across her neck. She started moving and screaming behind the hand frantically. The fangs bit in and her eyes widen.

~*~

Kaname turned around and started looking for his companions. "Everyone, in the living room now!"

Slowly, everyone started into the living room. Shiki rubbed his eyes, Akatsuki yawned and rubbed his stomach, Ruka sat down next to Yureika, Zero just looked into the room from the staircase, Yureika stood next to Kaname, Takuma finished combing his hair and sat down on the arm of the couch, and Rima sat down in an open chair. Kaname looked around carefully. "Where's Aido?"

~*~

Alexander ran around to face Raven being bitten. "Raven!" He ran over to her and punched the vampire in the face, kicked him in the…, punched him in the stomach, smashed his head in the tree, and threw him to the ground. He picked Raven up. "Raven, you okay?" Alexander helped her up and looked at the other vampire.

He got up with blood all over his face.

Kaname ran up, smoothly, with everyone else following. He went over to the vampire and laughed. "Serves you right, Aido." Kaname smacked him in the head.

Alexander looked at Aido with the scariest death glare you could ever imagine. "Aido…."

Aido finished rubbing the blood off his face and looked up at Alexander. He gulped.

Raven was holding her neck, waiting to become a vampire. She didn't understand why it was taking so long.

Kaname sighed. He walked over to Raven, made sure he could touch her. And with a nod of the head, Kaname took Raven's hand that was covering her neck. "You don't need to worry…you won't become a vampire. Only a pure-blood, like me, could turn you into one."

Raven quickly took her hand back and nervously smiled. She hid behind Alexander who was starting to breathe regularly again.

Kaname nodded. "It's okay to be scared of me. I don't mind." Kaname then turned to Aido.

"I was just…"

Kaname slapped him across the face. "You idiot! We have blood tablets for a reason!"

Aido looked at the ground; know his punishment was going to be harsh.

Kaname looked back at Alexander. "I'm sorry. Head back to the house." Everyone followed Kaname back to the house.

Alexander looked at Raven with tears in his eyes.

Raven looked back up at him. Then remembering about him and that other girl, she pushed him away.

Alexander sighed. "Raven, what you saw isn't what you think."

"Oh, really. Then what _was _she doing on top of you?"

"She wanted to play a game. And, plus, she _is _weird." Alexander smiled and hugged Raven from behind. "No matter what, Raven. The only person I care about…" Alexander turned Raven around and made her look at him. "Is you…" He gently kissed her lips.

~*~

Raven woke up the next morning, still in the kissing position. She was confused. The last thing she remembered was riding her bike to Alexander's……then it was all a blur. Raven got up and looked outside. It was a Saturday. Usually, she was in Alexander's coffin, sleeping with him. She sighed, knowing it was too late to wake him up.

Raven went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she looked into the mirror, she looked at her neck. She was confused why she was, but her mind told her to look at her neck. Two little-like-dots were on her neck. She rubbed her finger over them. She looked at her fingers. Make-up. She looked back into the mirror. _Why isn't my reflection gone? _Raven touched the mirror. She ran her fingers down the mirror, looking at herself.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Hunny, it's time for breakfast."

Raven looked away from the mirror and nodded.

Her mother looked at the mirror and back at Raven. "What were you doing to the mirror?"

Raven smiled. "Uh…nothing. I just thought I saw a smudge. I was wiping it off."

Her mother nodded. "Alright. Well hurry, you don't want your food to get cold."

~*~

Kaname looked outside at the sky. He realized that it was morning. He sighed and closed his book and lay down in bed to go to sleep.

A jump on the bed kept him from going to sleep. "Hey, hunny…" Kaname turned over to face Yureika.

Yureika smiled. She had on a black, above the knees, night gown. Kaname smiled. "You seductive fox-demon."

"You know it." She smiled and lay next to Kaname. "Raven's blood smelled really good…no wonder why Aido bit her. I know better, but if I was Aido, I would have bitten her too."

Kaname sighed. "Yea…I would of too. But, even still, Aido should have been smarter. He knows the punishment for biting a human."

Yureika nodded. She cuddled next to Kaname and sighed.

Shiki ran into the room. "Yureika! You stole my pocky again!!"

Yureika jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. "Catch me if ya can!"

Shiki ran towards Yureika, but got tripped over by Kaname. "Hey!"

Kaname smiled. "I'll buy you another one. Just, please. Go to bed..."

Shiki sighed. "Alright..." Then left the room.

****

Kaname woke up to a crash outside his door. Not wanting to wake up Yureika…_oh wait. She is already up…_ Kaname ran to the door and looked outside.

Shiki and Akatsuki looked up with shocked faces. They pointed at each other and said, "He did it!"

Kaname smiled, which made Shiki and Akatsuki relax a bit. "You guys broke Yureika's gift, didn't you?"

Shiki bit his lip. "Uh…" He said nervously.

Akatsuki slowly nodded.

A crack on the wall showed up behind Kaname.

Shiki, still on the floor, backed away from Kaname. Akatsuki followed.

Another crack appeared on the wall, behind Shiki and Akatsuki's head. Shiki stood up. "Well…" He quickly ran off, Akatsuki following him.

Cracks on the wall followed them all the way to their bedroom doors.

Alexander ran up the stairs, to the sound of the cracking noise. He looked at Kaname, then the wall. His eyes widen. "Kaname!"

Kaname looked at Alexander.

Alexander backed away. "What happened?" Alexander saw the blood-redness in Kaname's eyes.

Kaname didn't reply. Instead, he went back into his room, slamming the door.

Alexander looked down to see broken glass on the floor. Alexander bent down and picked it up. The glass looked so familiar. Somewhere in Alexander's memory, this piece of glass must have been a rose. Then it hit him. _Kaname's grandmothers rose from her husband! _Alexander quickly picked up the pieces and ran up to the attic. He placed the pieces onto an open table that he recently put there. He ran to his paint dresser and pulled out some special glue. He went back to the table and started to glue the pieces back together. Thankfully, his grandmother taught him how to glue glass back together when he broke her favorite vase. Good thing was, the rose was in bigger pieces than the vase was.

~*~

Raven looked up the doorstep of Alexander's place. She quickly turned around to face the someone who sneaked up behind her. "Who is there?"

Akatsuki came from the shadows. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just taking a walk." Akatsuki smiled, which made Raven blush a bit. Akatsuki looked at her neck.

Raven looked back up at the house. "What do you guys usually do?"

Akatsuki shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm sorry about last night, by the way."

Raven looked at Akatsuki. "What do you mean?"

Akatsuki looked at Raven in confusion. "I mean when Aido---" A sudden wind blew by, knocking Akatsuki onto the road.

Kaname came down the steps of the house. "I'm sorry, Raven." Kaname went up to Akatsuki. "Idiot." But instead of slapping him, he helped get him up off the ground. He'd do that later…

Raven looked at them. "Uh…I'm going to go see Alexander…"

Kaname looked at Raven. "I'm sorry, but he told me that no one could come in today. He said he has a lot on his mind and would like to think for a while." Kaname bowed, took Raven's hand, kissed it, and said, "See ya later." Kaname shoved Akatsuki back into the house, leaving Raven alone outside.

~*~

Alexander placed his hands on his head. He couldn't get the picture of Aido biting Raven out of his head. The memory played over and over again in his head. He slowly started to cry.

A knock at the door interrupted him. He wiped his face. "Come in."

Kaname walked in. "Raven came by."

"Did you tell her I'm busy?"

"Yes."

Alexander turned towards Kaname. "Thanks…I'll have to repay her later…"

Kaname nodded. He turned to leave, but before he left, he spoke softly, "I erased her memory of her being bitten by Aido." He turned back to Alexander. "Do you want me to do the same for you?"

Alexander shakes his head. "No. I don't want to forget."

"Why?"

Alexander looked out the window. "So I can realize how precious she is to me…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry it took so long for me to finish this one up. I haven't had much of computer time. But, I will try to get on more so I can type these up more. Sorry. **


	3. Aido did WHAT?

Aido slowly walked out of the room, cassette tapes in hand. He looked around three times, then slowly went over to the 'player. He looked at the tapes. Alice Cooper, Iron Maiden, and Cinderella were in his hands. He placed Iron Maiden in the 'player.

Everyone else was asleep, still. It was an hour after the sun had already went down, and Aido thought that some peo—well, vampires, needed to be awoken.

He turned the volume up to 11, then pressed play. Fear of the Darkness started to play loudly.

Yureika was down the stairs, in the living room, slapping Aido in the head, and turning the radio back down before anyone else could get to the top of the stairs.

"Aido, you stupid idiot!" Yureika didn't want to, but pressed the stop button on the 'player. "You could have ruined the speakers! How could you…" Yureika glared at Aido.

Kaname came down the steps carefully. He was chuckling under his breath. "Aido, you know how Yure is with her cassette tapes and cassette player." Kaname whacked Aido in the back of the head as well.

Alexander was at the top of the stairs, staring down at Kaname, Aido, and Yureika.

Yureika sighed. "You're right…hey! Where is Zero?"

Emo-like, Zero came from the guy's room and leaned against the railing. "Yea?"

Yureika nodded. "Never mind…I was kinda hoping you were still asleep…"

Zero glared at the little fox-demon. "Whatever…"

Alexander sighed. "So, you guys seriously planning to stay for Christmas?"

Everyone looked at Alexander, then at each other. Kaname smiled. "Yea. If you don't mind, at least."

"Oh, no. I just was wondering. The last time you said you were gonna stay, you left me in the darkness of the cave, without me knowing."

Kaname's smiled beamed even more at the memory.

A knocking sound came from the door. Akatsuki went to go answer the door.

"Hello?"

Raven stood there with a box. "Hey. I thought…you know…since it's almost Christmas…that…maybe…possibly…" Raven stuttered. She didn't know what to say to a vampire like him.

Akatsuki smiled. "Do you want me to take the box?"

Raven looked up at Akatsuki. "Oh! Yea, that would be helpful!" Raven handed Akatsuki the box and then ran straight for Alexander.

"Oh, I see how it is. Give me the box so you can go have a make-out session with your boyfriend. Yea, I got it…" Akatsuki said, jokingly.

Yureika coughed in, "Haha, you loser."

Akatsuki's gaze went over to Yureika.

Yureika placed an innocent gaze on her face. "Oh, Akatsuki, you know you love me."

Akatsuki slapped his forehead. "Yea…stupid cuteness…" Akatsuki went into the living room and placed the box down. He started to wonder what was in the box.

Kaname turned to see Yureika playing with the cassette player. He went over to her when she bounced up, dramatically, and said loudly, "Oh where, oh where is my music!" She said more than a question.

Kaname pulled a cassette out of his pocket, Guns N Roses, and hands it to Yureika before she went into freak out mode.

Shiki was sitting on the couch when Takuma came and sat down. Takuma looked at Shiki. "Hey Shiki."

Shiki looked at Takuma with a tired face. "Yea…morning…or should I say, moaning…" Shiki glanced at Zero, playing with his game boy. Shiki knew what game he was playing. Harry Potter. He got hooked on that game when Yureika gave it to him last Christmas. Shiki sighed. He doesn't know why Zero liked that game. Maybe it was because it was the only thing that would actually listen to him when he wants to do something.

Shiki turned his gaze back towards Takuma, who just turned the channel to the history channel.

Yureika came over to see what kind of nonsense they were talking about now. Last time they were talking about dimensions. Even though she didn't mind, they way they were explaining it made her angry. Yureika got excited as she noticed, this time, they were talking about the ancient Egyptians.

"Did you know that by about 5500 BC, small tribes living in the Nile valley had developed into a series of cultures demonstrating firm control of agriculture and animal husbandry, and identifiable by their pottery and personal items, such as combs, bracelets, and beads. The largest of these early cultures in upper Egypt, the Badari, was known for its high quality ceramics, stone tools, and its use of copper." Yureika said.

Shiki and Takuma glanced up at her. They shake their heads. They were always surprised by how smart she was compared to her looks.

Yureika smiled. "Yep." Yureika smiled and walked away, leaving Shiki and Takuma in awe, again.

~*~

Alexander looked at Raven as she prepared her special-made meal from home. (The thing that was in the box). Alexander smiled as she got confused, fixed some problems, got even _more _confused, almost gave up, then realized she forgot the milk. Alexander smirked.

Raven looked up at him. She noticed his smirk and said, jokingly, "If you think it's so easy, come try it, vamp-boy."

Alexander smiled. "No, no. You continue, please. I love watching you." Alexander noticed the odd sentence…then added, "I mean, I love watching you cook." He then hit his head and turned to leave.

Raven laughed, continued to cook, and added, "You don't have to leave. I love your company."

Alexander glanced back at her before leaving, "I kinda have to. Apparently it's my day to look after Ai—"

A loud crash came from above. Alexander ran out of the kitchen, with Raven not so far behind him, to find Aido trying to clean up a picture of Raven on the floor.

Aido gulped. He imagined Alexander turning into the hulk any second from now. Aido started to say things quickly. "I, uh, was trying to see if, um…, going to get this…I wanted…"

Alexander glared down at Aido. He, too, could imagine himself turning into the hulk any second, now.

Kaname came up from behind Alexander. He, also, glared down at Aido.

Everyone else followed up.

Kaname looked at Alexander. "You want the honors?"

Alexander looked at the picture of Raven on the floor. He knew what Kaname meant with _"You want the honors?" _He would have the chance to slap him…but he wasn't going to. He had better ideas than that…

"How well do you like your arms?" Alexander asked Aido.

Aido looked up at him. "Uh…well?"

Alexander smiled. "My house is getting dirty and needs some cleaning for my girl," Alexander pulled Raven close. "Raven. I would like it to be spotless. If I see any spot of dirt on the floor or anything, I will have Kaname punish you even more. And after that, you can wear a bucket full of water on your head. Good day."

Aido looked at him. He dropped his head and said, "Yes, Alexander…"

Yureika jumped up and exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

~*~

Zero walked down the street, not knowing exactly where he was going. He looked up and saw all the stars in the sky. Well, most of them. He saw more at the academy. He continued walking. The air was brushing against his neck and ears. He loved the sound of nature and the way it felt around him.

Zero decided it was time to go back.

He turned around and started to head back when he saw a shadow move to the side. Zero clenched his gun under his coat, and asked, "Who's there?"

The shadow came back from the side and started to walk towards Zero.

Zero had an advantage. If this thing was human, he wouldn't have to be scared. He could kill it, or just walk away. If it was a vampire, which was doubtful, he could shoot it.

The shadow stopped five feet in front of him. "Hello. You must be new. I've never seen anyone ever leave Alexander's house."

Zero started at the shadow. "Who the hell are you?"

The shadow came into the light. The guy had blonde hair. It was too dark out to see what his eye color was. He could tell this…thing was a human. The guy answered, "My name is Trevor. Tell me yours."

Zero let go of his gun and turned around and continued to walk.

"Hey! You will answer me! Hello? Dude!" Trevor ran up and got in front of Zero. Zero glared at him, which made Trevor flinch.

Trevor got more "manly" and buffed himself up. As if he needs to show that he had muscles. HA!

Trevor spoke again. "What is your name?"

"Does it even matter to you? It's not like I'm a girl and you can get a date. Why don't you go back home and enjoy the evening doing stuff with yourself." Zero thought what he meant, but didn't say it out loud. The word bothered him.

Trevor knew what he meant. "Oh you…"

Zero interrupted, "It's not like you're the type of guy who can get a damn date anyways." Zero walked around the frozen Trevor and continued to walk away.

Trevor shakes his head and goes back in front of Zero.

Zero sighs.

Trevor poked Zero's chest hard. "You better tell me your name or I'll tell the police that your were about to murder me—"

Zero punched the kid. "Oh, and when they get to me, I'll just bite their heads off." Zero didn't mean to say that, but he was getting angry and he would if the kid did bring them to him. No one could stop him if he did.

Trevor looked at Zero in horror. "You're a vampire!"

Zero started to enjoy this, now. He picked up Trevor off the ground, with one hand. Trevor was shaking, and this made Zero happier. The vampire inside of him was coming out. He wanted this boy's blood, more than he wanted that girl, Raven's, blood. Hers smelt sweet, but this guy's blood was booming out as if the vampire of Zero's couldn't avoid.

Trevor tried to get himself free.

Zero spoke with a deeper voice than usual, "If you really want it, I am a vampire…" Zero showed his fangs.

Trevor's eyes got bigger. "Please let me down! Don't eat me! Let me down, let me down!"

Zero knew this type of guys. They act tough, but when they get into something bigger than them, they will run and show their true selves.

Zero's eyes went red. Trevor's blood started to show out more and more. Zero couldn't help himself. He bit into Trevor's neck.

Trevor's scream fell short.

~*~

A knock on the door and Akatsuki went to answer it.

Zero was there all bloody up and with a blonde boy on his shoulders. Zero fell to the floor after handing Blondie to Akatsuki.

"What the hell?" Yureika yelled over the song, _I Will Not Bow _by _Breaking Benjamin. _

Raven went over to Blondie. "Trevor?!"

Everyone looked at Raven, and then at the boy named, Trevor.

Raven helped Akatsuki set Trevor onto the couch. Alexander didn't mind because that would just give Aido more to do.

Raven looked at Trevor. "What a…ugh. He's so stupid!"

Zero was being helped by Alexander and Kaname. Kaname looked over at Trevor. "We'll have to erase his memory like we did Ra—" Kaname stopped. He looked away from them.

"Like Ra…" Raven looked over at Alexander. "Who's '_Ra_'?" she asked him.

Alexander looked at her. His eyes grew bigger. "Uh, it's no one, Raven."

Raven then got it. "It's me…" Raven stood up. "Why was my memory erased?!"

Kaname looked at Alexander as he started to erase Trevor's memory.

Raven asked again, "Why was my memory erased?"

Aido came in. "I smelled blood so I came as quickly as the floors would shine." Aido looked at Raven, Blondie, Alexander, and then Kaname. "What did I miss?" He looked back at Raven as he remembered the taste of her own blood. He knew the smell must have come from the boy. "Who's the idiot?"

Raven asked, "Why was my memory erased?"

Aido looked at her.

Yureika spoke. "Aido bit you."

Everyone frozed.


	4. Memory

Raven looked at Alexander. It slowly came back to her. The night where Aido bit her….everything.

Kaname went over to Alexander and whispered, "Can I re-erase her memory?"

Alexander looked at Raven as she started to go pale.

"I…I wanted you to be the first to bite me…why am I not a vampire?" Raven stood there. Yureika helped her sit down on the couch.

Alexander shakes his head. He whispers back to Kaname. "No…not this time…" Alexander walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend, Raven.

Raven's eyes had tears in them. "You're…not the going to be…" Raven paused to think about it. Alexander wouldn't be first or the only one if he bit her. Raven covered her mouth. _He won't be my first, he won't be my first…he…_ Raven thought over and over in her head. It didn't seem right…

Alexander took Raven's hand and held it close to him. "Raven, you're not a vampire because Aido is the kind of vampire that only a pureblood can change a human. I'm not like them. I can change you. But, I have to do it over holy grounds…" Alexander's voice slowly faded.

Raven was confused, but understood what he was saying.

Alexander kissed Raven's forehead and then pulled her into him. He softly said, "I'm the only one that will change you to a vampire…"

Raven hugged Alexander back.

Yureika walked over to Kaname. She whispered, "Does that mean she is?"

Kaname looked at Alexander hugging Raven closely. "No…he's not the kind to take a humans life…"

"But he loves her and wants to be with her…"

Kaname sighed. "He'll do anything to keep her human…no matter what."

Yureika looked at Alexander as well. She then whispers to Kaname, "What if he has no choice but to turn her into one? Will he?"

Kaname looked at Yureika and nodded. "Yes, yes he would…"

******

Alexander kissed Raven good-bye as she entered her house. He told her she couldn't stay tonight because he felt it was wrong, tonight. He felt safer her at home than with a whole house full of vampires and one fox-demon.

Raven shut the door and Alexander turned around. He saw Trevor walking down the sidewalk, going to his house. Kaname placed in him mind that he was just going on a walk and nothing else. Made some sense, but Kaname didn't explain to him to well exactly what he did, which made Alexander worry. Of course, though, Kaname said, "You don't need to worry, you worry-boy. He'll be fine!" And then Kaname walked out to take place Trevor in a convenient spot.

Alexander walked back home in silence.

*****

Kaname and Takuma were talking in the kitchen while Aido and Akatsuki were making some mischievous…

"So…you ready to do this?" Aido asked Akatsuki.

Akatsuki looked at Aido. A bottle of shaving cream was in his hand. He smiled and nodded. They started to spray everything with honey sprayers that they made, and sprayed the whole girl's room. Aido and Akatsuki had to be quiet, though. They were all down stairs.

They quickly left the room with no noise.

Yureika looked at Rima and nodded. They got up and sprayed Aido and Akatsuki as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey!"

And then the war started.

Yureika sprayed Aido in the head while Rima enjoyed spraying Aido. Shiki took a can of shaving cream and started to spray Rima, who sprayed him back. Yureika then turned her spraying towards Shiki, letting Aido and Akatsuki have a full target.

Yureika got another can of shaving cream and started to switch off spraying Akatsuki then Aido. Akatsuki then Aido.

Rima and Shiki were having their little war. They hid behind furniture and then sprayed at each other. They stayed as close as they could without getting caught so easily.

Kaname slowly looked up from his book and looked at his fellow classmates spraying each other with the headmaster's shaving cream, which made Kaname wonder where that old hag has been…

Yureika sprayed Kaname.

Kaname looked up at her. Everyone stopped and looked at them. The others all stood in silence, waiting for what Kaname would do.

Kaname got up, went over to Yureika…and then pulled out his own shaving cream and sprayed her.

"Ah!" Yureika laughed as she and Kaname had a little war.

Shaving cream was _everywhere. _

Alexander had to dodge being sprayed as he entered his house.

Nobody noticed him at first. Everyone was to into the action. Yureika and Kaname, Shiki and Rima, and Akatsuki and Aido.

Alexander stood there. He saw Jameson hiding in the kitchen, away from the wars. Alexander chuckled.

That's when everyone stopped and looked at him. They all looked around and saw the mess.

Quickly, everyone threw their cans at Aido and Akatsuki. "Hey!" They both said.

Alexander looked at them. He shook his head and started to "tsk, tsk, tsk…" He looked up at their faces. They were scared, well, a bit. Alexander smiled. "Why didn't you invite me?"

Kaname smiled. He walked over to Alexander and patted him on the back. "That's the Alexander I know…"

Alexander smiled. He looked at his house. "You're still cleaning this up."

Kaname sighed. "Figured..." Kaname looked at his friends. Then said, "Clean this all up!"

They started to move and clean up, all except for Yureika. She went over to Alexander and said, "Alex, when can we have some good fun?"

Alexander looked at her. "How about tonight? We can all go somewhere we all enjoy…"

"How about that night club I saw at that one town we past? What was it called…?" Yureika stopped to think.

Alexander stood there, silently. He knew what club she was talking about…

"Oh that's right! The Coffin Club!" Yureika looked at Alexander with excitement. "Can we go?"

Alexander looked at everyone else, who also had excitement written on their faces.

As badly as Alexander wanted to stay away from that horrible place, he couldn't just say no. Plus, what could possible go wrong?

*****

Alexander knew he shouldn't have thought of that…right as they entered, Aido and Akatsuki were hitting on human girls, joking about wanting to _"suck their blood". _They even added the annoying "I want to be Dracula but know I'm not" voice. Alexander sighed. He looked over at the entrance to the _real _Coffin Club. Alexander was glad not to go near that door, when he saw Yureika fall into it. He got frustrated.

Yureika looked at her discovery and nodded for all the guys, and girl, to come over and check this out.

Alexander was glad that no human was noticing these actions. Which made him wonder, _how come they never see anything? Why do we always get away with things? Someone _must _see something some time…_

Alexander followed them and then shut the door, quietly, after them.

As they walked down the corridor, they saw the door that lead into the real Coffin Club. Yureika saw that you needed a key and looked right at Alexander.

"What?"

"I know you have a key, Alex, just had it over. I know you're not to clean."

Alexander sighed and hander her his golden key. She smiled and unlocked the door.

A huge guard was there. He stared at Yureika as she opened the door. Alexander made a coughing noise and showed that these were his friends and it was their first time. The guard nodded and let them in, also giving them their own individual key, each one of them silver.

Yureika gave Alexander's key back and joined, what she knew, the vampires. They took her in quickly!

Alexander looked around and didn't see any of Raven's gal-vampires here. He sighed of relief—didn't want any questions.

Kaname walked up to the bar. He ordered their special and got a surprise. It was _real blood! _Kaname smiled, thanked the guy, and walked over to Alexander. "This is a cool place! They have good music…" A head-banging song was on, the typical music playing here. "And the girls are prettier than the ones back at home!" referring to Ruka. Kaname looked at his girl dancing with her own kind. He smiled and sighed. "I've always wish to see Yure this happy. She always seems so down when she has to hide from her true self. You know she is a half fox-demon and half vampire, right?"

Alexander nodded.

Kaname rambled on, Alexander could only guess because of the blood. "She's always smart but because of her looks, and because she's blonde, everyone thinks she's stupid when in reality…she's…so smart." Kaname took a drink and continued. "One time, I was walking by myself and I saw Yure with some human girls. By the look in her eyes, I could tell that she wanted to be with her own kind. Yes, she loves Rima, but it can get tiring to only tell one person girl things. And the rest of us are boys!"

Kaname took another drink, realized it was empty, then stated before he went to refill it, "I love her…" then he was off.

Alexander sighed and chuckled under his breath. Seems like Kaname has never had this kind of blood. Alexander then remembered that he takes blood tablets.

Yureika walked up to Alexander and smiled. "I like this place!"

"I'm glad." Alexander smiled back and watched everyone having a great time at the Coffin Club.

*****

Raven knocked on the door. She decided to sneak out tonight. Her family was asleep and she couldn't get herself to sleep. No matter what she tried.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She looked at the windows and noticed that a light was on up in the attic. Raven looked around, and then headed towards the tree that was in front of the window. She climbed up and looked in.

No one was in there, which somewhat surprised her. She started to wonder5 where Alexander was.

Raven climbed back down and went to the back. She tried to open it, and it opened. Raven entered the house and noticed that no one was there. She looked around.

The door closed behind her. She turned at the sound, but continued down the hallway and into the living room.

No one was there. Not even the weird Aido…Raven kind of liked him.

Raven walked over to the kitchen. There was a knife, a bowl, and a wine glass filled with blood on the counter. She started to wonder why these things were on there…

A movement caught her eye from behind her. She turned around. A shadow was standing in front of her.

Shiki stepped into the little light they had.

"Shiki?" Raven stepped back. She didn't know if he would do the same as Aido did.

Shiki smiled at her. "So you remembered my name? That's cool. And, don't worry, I'm not like Aido." Shiki walked over to the wine glass. He took a sip and then set it back down again.

Raven sighed and relaxed a bit. Raven looked around. "Where are the others?'

Shiki stood next to her. "They went to some club…Coffin Club, I believe?"

Raven stared at Shiki. She never thought that Alexander would go back to the club. Not after what happened…then again, Kaname and the others might have had him lead them to it.

Shiki looked at Raven's face. _She is thinking…_Shiki thought to himself. He wondered why. "What are you thinking about?"

Raven looked up at Shiki. "Huh? Oh, nothing…"

Shiki spoke softly, "Come on, tell me?"

Raven sighed. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't even want to think about it. The whole thing with Jagger and Alexander…and somewhat Phoenix, even though he _is _Alexander.

Shiki nodded. "That's okay…you don't have to tell me." Shiki went over to the bowl and poured some ramen into it that he made a few minutes ago.

Raven looked at him. She's never seen a vampire like him. Well, she has in the past few days, but she really never had the time to talk to them. This made her wonder why Shiki is.

Shiki looked at her. "Oh, do you want some?" Shiki pointed at the ramen.

Raven nodded. She was a bit hungry.

Shiki smiled and got her a bowl of ramen. As he did, Raven sat down at the kitchen table. Shiki looked at her as he gave her the ramen. He, then, also realized her talked more than his daily words. Shiki shook his head. It was probably because he's never been able to talk to a human without worrying about her finding out that he was a vampire. She already knew.

But it could also be that he wants to know more about this Raven and why Alexander is so interested in her. He wouldn't get in the way of them two. No. That would be bad, but he did want to know why she is what she is…

Raven looked up at Shiki. "Hm?" She asked as she slurped some ramen into her mouth.

Shiki shook his head. "Oh, it is nothing." He said in a small, British accent. He didn't know why he did that. Though, it did sound cool.

Raven giggled. "You sounded British."

"So?" Shiki ate more ramen.

"It just sounded funny. So" Raven moved on. "Do you have a crush on a vampire? What about Rima?"

Shiki almost spitted out his ramen at the sound of her name. _What about Rima?_ _She never really _said _anything…_Shiki swallowed his ramen and spoke, a bit shaken, but not enough for Raven to know. "Well, Rima and I…"

Raven scooted up in her chair, as if he was telling her the story of a lost vampire and his Juliet.

Shiki continued. "She and I are just close."

"How close?" Raven asked like a little girl. This made Shiki smile a bit. He doesn't know why, it just did.

"Hmm…just close." Shiki continued to eat his ramen.

Raven sat back down in her chair. "Aw, come on. That's not true. How do you feel about her? Do you like how her hair is after she comes out of a shower? Do you like her smell? Do you…"

Shiki interrupted her, "Um…why all the questions?"

Raven shrugged. "It starts a conversation, doesn't it?"

Shiki nodded. She made a point. "But why so many questions about me and Rima?"

Raven shrugged again. "Just the way you look at her…which is hard sometimes. You don't carry much expression…"

Shiki nodded, a little. Yureika told him about this before and how he "needs to get more emotion or else he'll die alone." Yea, _thank you, Yureika. You helped boost _my _emotions up. _Shiki sighed.

Raven looked at him with concern. "Did I say something wrong?" Raven took another slurp out of her ramen.

Shiki shook his head. "No, no. I was just thinking."

Raven nodded, mouth full of ramen.

~*~

I have a writer block…but I hope that will go away, soon. Anyways, please review! More funny things coming up! I swear!


	5. Coffin Club

Alexander sat at the bar, watching the other club goers. From his viewpoint, he could see Kaname and Yureika talking with a group of guys. He caught the names 'Alice Cooper, Rush, Nirvana, and Styx" so it wasn't hard to assume what they were talking about. Across the room, some trashy young vampire was hitting on Takuma, but Alexander could tell that Takuma wasn't interested.

The group that Yureika and Kaname had been chatting with walked off, and Alexander noticed the two look towards the stage, then to each other, then back again. The band that had just played, some local garage band, was leaving the stage. Kaname looked over a few heads at Aido and Takuma, and motioned for them to follow. They nodded, and quickly got through the crowd. Alexander watched as they went backstage.

Up on stage, some guy was already ready, microphone in hand, and guitar slung over his shoulder. Behind him sat a drummer, and to his left and right were two other guitarists. They began to play some weird tune that Alex had never even heard before. They were okay, but not one of the best. Guess they were new to this.

Suddenly, Kaname was up on stage, and yanked the mike out of the guy's hands. Takuma, and Yureika appeared behind the guitarists, and Aido ousted the drummer from his seat. The singer angrily turned to face Kaname.

"What the hell do you think _you're _doing?"

Kaname gave him one of his cool, carefully measured smiles.

"I want to show you boys some real playing." Kaname smirked.

"You think you're better than us?"

"Oh, we know we are dude."

Kaname took the guitar. Yureika did the same while Takuma snatched the bass.

"Here, watch."

Yureika grabbed the guitar and started a riff. Kaname placed the mike back in its holder, and placed on hand on the neck.

"For those of you in the eighties metal know, you'll recognize this one: Wasted Years Courtesy of Iron Maiden!"

Aido worked the drums, as Kaname and Takuma joined in. Kaname took a breath, and began to sing.

_From the Coast of Gold,_

_Across the seven seas._

_I'm travelin' on. Far and wide._

_But now it seems,_

_I'm just a stranger to myself._

_And all the things I sometimes do,_

_It isn't me but someone else._

_I close my eyes._

_And think of home._

_Another city goes by,_

_In the night._

_Ain't it funny how it is?_

_You never miss it 'till it's gone away._

_And my heart is laying there._

_And will be 'till my dying day._

_So understand._

_Don't waste your time_

_Always searching for those wasted years._

_Face up, make your stand._

_And realize you're living in the Golden years._

_Too much time on my hands,_

_I got you on my mind._

_Can't ease this pain..._

_So easily!_

_When you can't find the words to say,_

_It's hard to make it through another day._

_And it makes me wanna cry_

_And throw my hands up to the sky._

The solo started up. The whole crowd was getting into the song. Yureika fingers were a blur as she constantly strummed and moved her hand up and down the neck of the guitar. Kaname was busy on backing rhythm. Alexander began tapping his foot. He felt a tap on his shoulder. The bartender stood behind him, and flashed him a smile. Alexander smiled back.

"You know those guys?"

"Yeah, they're friends of mine."

The bartender looked up at the stage. On his face was a smile mixed with a look of nostalgia.

"Haven't heard that tune in a while. Nor have I had a pretty decent band play here in a good long time. They sound just like Iron Maiden. Those four look like they make the cut, and take the cake, you known 'em long?"

He shook his head.

"No. I've known the singer for a pretty good time. The others I met recently.

_So, understand_

_Don't waste your time_

_alwaysAlways searching for those waisted years._

_Face up, make your stand_

_And realize you're living in the golden years._

The chorus repeated once more, then the instruments were played 'til the end. All in all, Alexander had to say it was a very good performance.

Kaname walked off stage with the others. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and wanting more. Aido smiled and even blushed a bit. Yureika was being hit on some guys after words. That was until Kaname took her and pulled her into a kiss.

_Dramatic much? _Alexander sighed and caught up with them. They were heading towards the door. Alexander was a bit confused…then he saw Aido.

Aido was smiling like an idiot and was flopping around. "Oh, come on. I'm not that…" Aido hiccupped. "I'm not that drunnnk…"

Alexander hit his head. Of course Aido would be the one that would get drunk. He always was…according to Kaname, at least.

Alexander and them walked out of the club with the others, and the drunken Aido.

"How many drinks did you have?" Yureika asked. She was holding her head and laughing. Her eyes had a glint of evilness in them.

Which worried Alexander.

"As much as I wanted." Aido slurred. He made a motion as if he was going to throw up, but then he giggled. "You guys thought that I was going to throw…up…" He hiccupped, again.

Akatsuki sighed. He cousin was making a fool out of himself, again. "You just _had _to have _one _more drink."

"Yep." Aido slurred.

Aido pushed off Kaname and Takuma and walked ahead about two feet, turned around and said, "I have become the greatest," Aido threw up his arms. "Vampire in the woooorrlllld…" Aido chuckled…and then fell to the ground.

Takuma and Akatsuki ran up to him and helped him up.

Aido chuckled. "I'm so…so…great…" Then he was gone.

Kaname shook his head. "Wow." Kaname motioned for a cab.

When the cab pulled up. Kaname spoke quickly and got in the cab.

Everyone else continued to walk home.

*****

Shiki nodded as Raven finished up what she was saying. "Wow, that was long. Like five books long."

Raven laughed. "Yea…Hey, when are they supposed to get back?"

Shiki shrugged as he finished his drink. He looked at the clock. It's been five hours since they went. He was expecting them to stay all night, unless something bad happened. Maybe Aido took a bite out of some human girl, or maybe he got drunk. Either way, it would most likely be Aido sending them home.

A knock on the door, and Shiki was there to open it.

Shiki was right. Aido got drunk and brought everyone home, only because Kaname was with him. If Kaname asked Akatsuki to send him home, everyone would be at the club. Guess Kaname wanted to come home.

Aido's head rose. "Hey…" Aido hiccupped. "Shiki…" Aido smiled like an idiot.

Kaname carefully positioned Aido on the couch. Kaname sighed. "He had a bit to much…"

Aido hiccupped and quickly fell asleep.

The door opened and in it's opening was Takuma with everyone else behind him.

Yureika was jumping and singing. Her little fun self was out, so she quickly went over to the stereo and inserted an Alice Cooper tape.

Alexander walked over to Kaname.

Kaname left the couch and turned towards Alexander. "Hey."

"Hey." Alexander looked around at the party animals. He laughed. "They sure like to have a good time."

Kaname nodded. "Yeah…that's my group." Kaname smiled.

Alexander looked at Kaname. "You know, I was wondering…why did you choose that song? There are a lot of songs you could of picked from. Like _Fear of the Dark _or…"

Yureika came over and gave Kaname a drink and then walked off.

Kaname took a sip and replied to Alexander's question. "I don't know. I guess the best thing I could say is that among all rock songs, it's the purest."

"Purest?"

"Yeah, that song really gets to you. It enters your ears, and just fills you. The message behind the music is so easy to understand. That combined with the music itself, the way the sound quality of the melody just floats into your soul. The way the guitars themselves seem to serenade you. They way Bruce Dickinson seems to be talking directly to you in the chorus. It's almost like magic. In a way, it gives you a sense of purpose."

Kaname smiled.

"At least it does for us anyway. By that I mean Takuma, Aido, Yure, and myself. We're total music nuts. But trust me when I say that the song is important." Kaname looked over at Aido.

Aido rubbed his head and complained, "Turn it down, I have a killer headache…"

Yureika snorted and said, "No."

Alexander chuckled. He watched as everyone partied, and Aido complained.

He saw something move in the kitchen. He cocked his head and went to investigate.

He entered the kitchen and looked around.

Suddenly, Raven jumped on him and exclaimed, "Alexander!"

Alexander shifted his footing and smiled. "Hey, Raven." Alexander gave her a kiss.

"So…what did you do at the Coffin Club?"

Alexander's smile went away. He sighed. "They wanted to go…" Alexander untangled himself from Raven, but still held her hands.

"So you're gonna take me?"

"No."

"Aw come 'on. Pweeease?" Raven put on a puppy dogface.

Alexander looked away. "Please don't do that…" Alexander was weak on those.

"I want to go, though." Raven placed her arms around Alexander's neck.

Alexander gave in. "Fine…but only the human part. No going down into the _real _Coffin Club."

Raven frowned. "Oh alright…"

Alexander smiled. "Promise you won't go down there?"

Raven kissed Alexander. She then winked and said, "Sealed with a kiss!"


	6. Party

"Alexander's gone with Raven…we are all alone…the house is big…what other things do I need to point out to have a party?" Yureika asked Kaname as they turned off the T.V.

"Other than Alexander will _kill _me if I messed up this house, I don't think we'll be able to…"

Yureika interrupted Kaname, "We will be able to!" Yureika hopped up and dramatically fell. "Oh no…"

Kaname laughed. "Alright. But we can't ruin the house!"

Yureika smirked. "Uhuh, alright." She got up and went upstairs to tell everyone about the plans.

Kaname also got up to fill his drink.

Takuma walked up to Kaname. "So we are gonna have a party?"

Kaname nodded. "Yeah…and I think she's planning to invite the entire world."

Takuma chuckled. "Yeah, the whole world…" Takuma got a snack and sat down at the table. "What do you think Alexander will say when he comes home and the house is a wreck?"

"I will die. And Yureika promised that it won't be a wreck." Kaname sat down at the table as well. "And plus, I will make sure it won't."

Rima walked in slyly. "Where's Shiki?"

Takuma pointed upstairs. "I think he's still asleep."

Rima nodded and headed upstairs for the guy's room.

Kaname and Takuma heard, "Move, Akatsuki…. who cares? You're body isn't that overwhelming anyways…"

Takuma and Kaname snickered.

Akatsuki came down the stairs with Aido behind him. Akatsuki was wearing a regular, button down, long sleeve, collared shirt—not buttoned.

Five minutes later, Shiki and Rima were walking down the stairs, Yureika following them.

*****

Alexander watched as Raven danced. Alexander smiled. Even though he knew that she wasn't _really _comfortable, he knew she was safe.

It's been an hour since they came. Raven estimated about three hours and it'll be good. Alexander was really hoping this time that Raven was telling the truth that she would stay up here.

Raven moved over to Alexander. "Hey! Let's dance!!!" Raven grabbed Alexander's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, with every girl looking at her. Well, more Alexander.

Alexander smiled and brought Raven closed and kissed her.

Raven smiled as she kissed Alexander. She was hoping, for once, that no one, or nothing, could pull them from each other.

And no one or nothing did.

****

Kaname watched at Yureika was dancing with Takuma and Rima. Aido and Akatsuki were dancing with some vampire girls that Yureika invited that she met from the Coffin Club.

Scarlet and Onyx were their names. They said they knew Alexander and Raven.

Takuma walked over to Kaname. "You ready for this place falling, yet?"

Kaname glared at Takuma.

Takuma chuckled nervously.

Kaname looked at Scarlet and Onyx happily danced with Yureika. They were talking as they were dancing. Kaname only wondered what.

Akatsuki interrupted his thoughts. "Uh…Kaname…"

Kaname looked at Akatsuki. "What?"

"The pizza guy is here."

Kaname nodded and headed towards the front door while Akatsuki went back to making demolishing plans with Aido. Which Kaname will enjoy punishing them.

Kaname walked to the door. A teenage, blonde hair, blue-eyed guy was standing there with five pizzas. Kaname paid for they pizza and closed the door.

Kaname entered the kitchen and placed the pizza down when an explosion went off. Kaname ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Kaname saw the room all in white.

Yureika pointed at Aido and Akatsuki.

The song "Paint it Black" was playing in the background.

Kaname stared at Aido and Akatsuki. "Why do you guys have to always do something wrong?"

Aido looked at Kaname, frightened. Kaname could want to do _anything _to him and Akatsuki. Aido looked around…

Kaname sighed. "We _will _fix this."

****

Alexander and Raven reached the doorstep. Alexander was tired, and Raven wouldn't go home. She wanted to stay with him, which, of course, he didn't mind. He liked Raven with him. He would give anything to spend a whole eternity to be with her. Except turn her into a vampire. Which he wished she wouldn't ask him to change her…

"I love you, Alexander." Raven said, quietly.

Alexander looked down at Raven. "I love you, too…" Alexander bent down and kissed Raven on the lips. That bolt of lightning went through him. The fireworks went off. Whatever happens when you kiss someone you truly love happened at this moment. Everything was gone and nothing seemed to matter anymore. All in this one kiss. In every kiss…

The moment when they broke, though, was like a whirlwind. Everything came back to place. Everything was stupid. Everything seemed like they shouldn't even be there because all that matter was Raven and Alexander…

Alexander opened the door and saw everyone cleaning. The funny part was that Aido and Akatsuki were in French maid outfits.

"Oh my gosh, why are Aido and Akatsuki in maid outfits?" Alexander said, laughing.

Raven was giggling. Alexander loved her giggles.

Kaname smiled and looked at Alexander. "Oh, trust me. You do not want to know…Hello Raven." Kaname's smile burst through Raven.

Alexander laughed. "Alright. Raven and I are going to bed. Please, don't make to much noise."

Kaname nodded and continued to clean.

Alexander noticed a Magic Eraser in everyone's hands, but didn't pay much attention to it, since he wanted to go to bed with his princess, Raven.

When Alexander and Raven reached the top, Raven asked, "How much longer?"

Alexander looked at her, questionly. "What do you mean?"

Raven looked down. "How much longer until they leave?"

Alexander kissed Raven's forehead, which sent waves of delight through her.

"Don't worry, Raven. One more month." Alexander opened the door and they went into his bedroom.

The painting of Raven was in the corner, as always. Raven looked at it as Alexander opened the door to his bed. She loved how well Alexander could paint…she was so happy with him.

Alexander coughed and Raven went over to him and climbed down.

They took off their shoes and Raven slipped into a nice nightgown and Alexander slipped in a shirt and Pjs.

Alexander opened the coffin door and let Raven in. He soon followed.

Raven loved his warm chest against her. As Alexander closed the door, Raven felt his whole body start to loosen.

Alexander wrapped his arms around Raven, pulling her close. Their legs intertwined with each other's. Raven wanted this moment to last forever…

****

Then next morning was plain. Kaname and Yureika made everyone breakfast, Aido and Akatsuki took Zero—who has been staying in his room all yesterday—out. Alexander and Raven ate the breakfast Kaname and Yureika made. Which was really good—Yureika's secret recipe.

Rima and Shiki went out. They said they'd be back by lunchtime.

Alexander looked at Raven. She was just finishing her cereal. "So, you ready?"

Raven finished her last bite. "Ready for what?"

Yureika jumped up and down. "We are going to go to a rock concert!!" Yureika smiled.

Raven looked up, excited. She hasn't been to one in a while, so she would be happy to go.

"Who are we going to see?"

Kaname smirked. "Who are we _not _going to see?" Kaname finished his drink while Raven looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a combined concert. More than one band is going to be playing. Some, they are there as a final thing, others, hey! It's a rock concert!" Kaname smiled.

Raven smiled…then asked, "But who would want to come to Dullsville? I mean it's _dull._"

Kaname nodded. "Yea, but it can still get great bands."

Raven thought for a second. Then Yureika asked if they were ready.

"Ready as ever!" Kaname got up and followed Yureika out the door.

****

Zero looked at Aido as he inhaled his food. "Aido, can't you eat any slower? Or even chew?"

Aido looked up at Zero. He swallowed then stuck his tongue out at Zero.

Zero sighed. "You guys are really annoying…" Zero put his hand under his chin and looked out the window.

Akatsuki shrugged as he continued to eat his ramen. Akatsuki started to look around the room when he noticed a young, brown haired-brown eyed, girl staring at Zero.

Akatsuki nudged Zero. "Hey look. Some girl is checking you out…"

"Huh?" Zero looked over at the girl. She blushed and looked away and started to "talk" to her friend, who also had brown hair and eyes.

Zero looked out the window again. "Okay…what do you plan I do about it?"

Akatsuki nudged him as he said, "Go over there and talk to her…" Akatsuki smiled.

Zero looked at him, annoyingly. "I'm not going over to some random girl just because she looked at me…"

"I would do that." Aido managed to say.

"Well of course you would, Aido…" Zero looked back out the window, not wanting to deal with them.

"Well if you're not going to go over to her, we'll bring her over here…" Akatsuki was about to get up before Zero pulled him back down, without taking his eyes off the window.

"You don't need to get up…I'm not going over there," Zero looked away from the window and at Akatsuki. "And neither are you." Zero let him go and looked over at the girl, who, again, was looking at him. She quickly blushed and looked away.

"Aw, come 'on, Zero." Akatsuki whined.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes! Or I'll do something worse."

Zero looked at Akatsuki, looking him up and down quickly. "Like what?"

Akatsuki smiled. "You know what I can do…"

"Yea, get yourself in trouble with stupid in front of us." Zero nodded towards Aido, who was to busy ordering another burger.

Akatsuki smirked.

Zero sighed. He looked at the girl, this time she was busy saying something to her friend. She looked back at him, and then looked away. Zero caught what her face looked like. She was very pretty. Zero sighed. "Fine…"

Akatsuki smiled and let Zero out of the booth. Zero walked up to the girl, whose friend was patting her arm, excitedly.

Zero poked the girls' arm. What else was he suppose to do? He's never done something like this before. He usually ignores girls all completely.

The girl turned around and started to turn red. "He—Hello…" The girl stuttered.

"Hey. My name is Zero, what's yours?"

"Lexi…"

****

Shiki and Rima were walking in the graveyard. Rima was checking out tombstones every now and then. Shiki was just looking out at nothing, but he, too, looked at the tombstones every now and then.

"Look. This one says, 'Jessica Strait. 1789-1802.' She died early." Rima was kneeling down to the tombstone.

Shiki looked to his right. "On this one, it says, 'Richard Smith. 1790-1840. He was loved by everyone.'" Shiki scoffed. "Yea right…"

Rima made a little laugh. She stood back up and they continued to walk down the lines of the tombs. They all ranged from 30 years to 40 years of living.

Rima pointed out, "Wow, they didn't really live that long…"

Shiki nodded. He looked to his left and saw a tombstone that had a name that he somewhat recognized. "Hey…" He bent down at the tombstone. "Does this name sound familiar?"

Rima bent down next to him. "'Jack Twine.' Somewhat…but I have doubts it's really him."

"Well, it has the same time when he disappeared." Shiki pointed out.

"Yea, but there were probably millions of Jack Twines in the world. Anyways, lets get going." Rima stood back up.

Shiki smirked. "Not getting terrified, are you?"

Rima sneered at him. "Not at all. I'm just getting tired of being here. Let's go."

Shiki sighed and followed her out of the graveyard.

****

Aido was now alone. He watched as Zero and Lexi—he caught her name at the beginning—talk and laugh. Her friend, whose name was Sarah, left them alone and left the building. Akatsuki told Aido to stay and watch Zero as he followed Sarah.

Aido began to scan the area. No other single girl was there, except a girl in the corner. But she didn't seem his type…

Zero and Lexi got up. Aido shifted, just in case he had to follow.

Zero signaled her to wait as he came over to get his jacket.

"So, how is she?" Aido asked.

Zero looked at Aido. "She's…she's very fun, actually." Zero kept his smile to himself and started to head back to Lexi. He turned around and asked, "Where's Akatsuki?"

Aido sighed. "He went and followed Sarah out the door." Aido looked out the window.

Zero nodded. "Alright. Well, Lexi and I are going to the graveyard. She wants to show me something."

Aido nodded. "Alright, see you back at home…"

Zero accidently smiled. He quickly hid it again, and left with Lexi.

Aido sighed and left as well.

****

Kaname saw Aido enter the house. He didn't think of anything until he noticed neither Akatsuki nor Zero came in after him. "Hey, where are Akatsuki and Zero?"

Aido looked at Kaname. "They are out…" Aido hurried up the stairs, so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions with Kaname.

Shiki, who came in 10 minutes before Aido, was running down the stairs after Yureika.

"Give them back!!!" Shiki tried to grab Yureika, but she got away.

"Try and catch me!" Yureika hid behind Kaname.

Kaname chuckled. "What is it this time?"

Yureika slipped him the package. When Kaname saw what it was…he just stared at Shiki. "And what were you planning to do with these?"

Shiki said nervously. "N-n-n-nothing…"Shiki's face turned red.

Kaname scoffed. "Nothing? How am I suppose to believe you?"

Shiki turned even redder.

Rima came down stairs and saw the scene. She quickly turned red, as well.

Kaname held up the package. "Use them wisely…"

Shiki took the package and ran upstairs.

"Have a good time." Yureika yelled at them.

Kaname laughed.

****

Shiki slammed the door behind him. He sighed heavily.

Rima started to giggle.

Shiki looked at her and started to chuckle.

"You think they believed us?"

Shiki pulled out the package and revealed that hidden inside it was just pocky. "I thought she was going to open them…but why did we have to hid them in _this_ package?" Shiki shook his head while Rima giggled.

"I thought it would be funny."

Shiki sighed. "Well…" He handed her a piece. "Here."

~*~

**COOKIES!!!**


	7. Christmas Eve

**Okay, so I COMPLETELY changed this chapter. Reason? The first one was too serious and went off of the story. So, sorry. Anyways, here's this and please enjoy!**

Raven opened her door and sat down on her bed. It's almost Christmas, she thought. Raven liked Christmas, but what she didn't like so much was putting up the lights and decorating the tree.

Raven sighed. She started to think and wonder about Alexander. His gorgeous hair, eyes, and body...

A knock on the door, and Becky came in. "Hey, Raven!"

"Becky!" Raven exclaimed.

Raven got up and hugged her friend tightly. "What's up?"

Becky smiled and said, "Oh, nothing much. Matt is going to take me to some kind of special place on Christmas Eve!" Becky jumped in excitement.

Raven smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

Becky looked at Raven. "What about you and Alexander?"

Raven looked out the window. She thought about Kaname and all of them. She had no idea if Alexander even had plans for her...

Becky snapped her out of her daze. "Raven. It's okay if you guys haven't planned anything..."

"Oh, no. We have things in mind!" Raven made a thumb up and then they started to talk about normal girl things.

Alexander looked at Raven's window. She fell asleep about an hour ago and Alexander wanted to get away from the house.

Alexander started to wonder what Raven dreams about. What she does during the day and what she thinks about during the day.

Alexander sighed. She probably thinks about me, Alexander thought.

Alexander looked around. No one was anywhere in sight. With no one in sight, Alexander went into a bush, and transformed into a bat.

He hung outside Raven's window. He looked at her and sighed. She looks beautiful, Alexander thought to himself.

He flew around her house. He noticed Raven's mom open the door to do something.

Alexander quickly went by her head, without her knowing.

Alexander flew up into Raven's room.

Her door was shut. Darn it, Alexander thought. He listened carefully as Raven's mother went from the back door to her own bedroom again.

After awhile, Alexander went into human form and opened Raven's door.

Inside, it was nice and quiet. Nothing seemed to be able to break this silent. Except for Nightmare. She started to move and wake up while Alexander entered the room.

"Good evening, Nightmare." Alexander said with a smile.

Nightmare meowed and then started to like herself.

Alexander looked over at Raven. Her hair seemed so nice in the light of the moon coming from her window.

Alexander leaned over Ravens body. He licked his fangs and then carefully licked her neck. He felt Raven's sleeping body shiver. He traced his fangs down her neck to the perfect spot...

Nightmare batted Alexander's face.

Alexander, shocked, stood up and looked at the cat.

Nightmare sat there. Her pretty kitty face was glaring at Alexander. She made a small hiss and then laid herself down on Raven's neck.

Alexander couldn't help but smile. He knew Nightmare was the right cat for Raven. He carefully started to pet Nightmare.

Nightmare started to purr and lick his hand.

Alexander smiled. "Thank you, Nightmare."

Nightmare meowed and then went back to sleep.

Alexander took that as his cue to go.

Kaname answered the door when the bell rung. Alexander looked at Kaname. "Why did you lock my door?"

Kaname shrugged. "I thought intruders might come in while you were gone."

"Intruders? Kaname?"

They looked at each other with straight faces until both of them broke into smile.

"For a second there, I thought you were serious!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Yeah, but seriously, the locks were to keep Aido and Akatsuki from sleep walking outside."

"It's not even time for sleep."

"Yeah, but they fall asleep randomly some days, so it's better to just lock the doors anyways."

Alexander stood there for a moment. "Now, what would happen if Akatsuki melted the chains?"

Kaname shrugged. "Doom."

Alexander sighed. He then walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of Bloody Mary, vampire style.

"You seem happy enough to make a Bloody Mary, aren't ya?"

Alexander smiled. "Well, I have thought of something..."

"Yes?"

Alexander stirred his drink. "Well, you know how this up coming Thursday is Christmas?"

"Of course. I'm planning to get Yureika a nice little present." Kaname leaned into Alexander's ear and told him what he planned to give Yureika.

"Oh wow, that's interesting! I was planning on getting her some new steel toe boots, but that sounds better."

"Why steel toe?"

Alexander looked at Kaname. "Heh, as a small joke."

"Ah, for her to use on who?"

"Most likely anyone. Except you, unless you piss her off."

Kaname nodded. "So, what are you getting for Raven?"

Alexander looked down at his Bloody Mary. "I was thinking about taking her to a romantic place that is far away from Dullsville and her parents won't mind her going."

Kaname smiled at his idea. "Sounds perfect."

"At least it's not as dirty as yours."

"True. True." Kaname helped himself to a glass of Red Wine. "So, what place are you thinking of?"

"The Bahamas."

Shiki and Rima were battling for pocky. Rima was winning while Shiki was wishing he never entered this game.

"All in." Rima said bravely.

Shiki looked at his hand carefully. He sighed and also played all in. She could be bluffing, he thought. But he knew he was going to lose anyways. He always does. And yet he still wonders why he plays.

"Straight Flush!" Rima yelled as she started to collect the pocky.

Shiki looked up. "Wait, I have a Royal Flush!"

"What?" Rima looked at Shiki's hand. "Huh…"

Suddenly, Aido and Akatsuki run into the room.

"What's up, guys?" Shiki asked as he collected his pocky, happily.

Aido spoke first. "Kaname locked the doors again…"

"So?" Rima helped Shiki pick up his pocky, taking some secretly.

"That means that we can't go anywhere!" Aido complained.

"That's good, right?" Shiki got up and went over to his bed. He picked out a book and then sat down on his bed.

"You guys get out too much, anyways. Aido, can you hand me that?" Rima pointed towards her Dr. Pepper that was only five feet away from her.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Aido crossed his arms and tried to look impressive.

"Because, I'm too tired and I'm thirsty. Look, I'll give you something later if you'd just get me my DP."

Aido glanced back and forth from Dr. Pepper to Rima. He knew that she was lying, _but she could actually be telling the truth. _

"Fine…" Aido walked over and handed Rima her Dr.

"Thanks." Rima looked over at Shiki, who was engulfed in his book. She then silently gave Aido some pocky.

Aido started to get excited, until Rima kicked him. She held her finger to her mouth.

Aido nodded and left the room with Akatsuki, who was playing with the cards.

Raven woke up the next morning feeling like she couldn't breath. That's until she realized that Nightmare was on her.

"Oi, Niiightmare!" Raven moved Nightmare carefully. "Why were you on my face?"

Nightmare purred and hopped off the bed followed by going under the bed.

Raven sighed. Raven rubbed her neck. It was aching for some reason. She shrugged it off and tiredly walked over to her closet. Inside, she started to pick out some Saturday/Holiday outfit. She soon enough picked out a plain black tee and a black, layered skirt.

She yawned again while she headed out her bedroom door. Not soon enough, Nerd Boy came out of his room, almost tripping Raven.

"Watch it!" Raven exclaimed as she caught her balance.

"Psh…" Nerd boy ran into the kitchen.

Raven followed him, only because there was some awesome smell coming from the kitchen.

"What are ya making?" Raven asked, rubbing her head.

"Pumpkin pancakes, pumpkin muffins, and hand made orange juice!" Her mother exclaimed, happily. "There for our day before Christmas breakfast!"

"But mom, isn't pumpkin stuff for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd try something new!" Raven's mother started to set the table.

Raven could only think of what happened last night that's making her feel weird.


	8. Merry Christmas!

**Sorry everyone for the long wait. I've just had writers block and have had no ideas what to do with this story. So, I'm back and ready to write now! So, enjoy!**

Raven opened her eyes, excitedly. It was Christmas and she couldn't wait to open her presents. As she got up to do her morning things, she only wondered what could be happening over at the mansion.

"No! Agh! Why are you doing this?" Aido fought against Shiki's and Rima's pull. "I want to sleep! Let meh sleep!"

Rima sighed. "It's Kaname's order! We have to get this ready before Alexander wakes up. Kaname wants it to be a surprise. Look, Akatsuki got up, why can't you?"

Aido clinged to the bed post. "Because, Akatsuki is Akatsuki. I'm Aido!"

Shiki dropped Aido's leg and fell to the floor. He sighed and gazed up at Rima. "There's no way we're going to get him out of the bed. It's best to just leave him to Kaname. It'd save a lot of time."

Rima sighed and dropped Aido's leg as well. Once she did, Aido was back underneath the covers and asleep.

Rima turned towards Shiki. "Well, then get up. We have a lot of work to do. And if you want to go to sleep today, you'd better get to your feet quickly."

Shiki nodded and got up.

The both of them walked out of the room and headed downstairs where they were greeted by Yureika and Akatsuki.

"Where is Kaname?" Rima asked.

Yureika, while holding some Christmas decorations, spoke up. "He went out to fetch some a Christmas tree. He also went to go with someone about flight plans...hey..." Yureika, actually being calm for once, walked over to Rima. "Do these match?" She held up a red and blue stocking.

Rima tilted her head. "Isn't Christmas green and red?"

Yureika nodded. "Yeah, but I was hoping to add more color than just that." Yureika went back to what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh! It's excatly what I wanted!" Raven exclaimed as she opened her tenth gift.

"I'm glad you like it!" Raven's mother smiled. Her father only nodded as Billy opened his gift.

Raven looked at her gifts that she already opened. So far, she had two new books, a new collar for Nightmare (which was really a gift for Nightmare...), a new sketch book, a new outfit (which her parents actually picked out okay), and a new IPod with headsets.

Once Billy was done, there was only one more gift for Raven to open. It was a small box with a pink ribbon. _Of course my mother goes for the pink. _Raven took the gift and opened it. "Oh my..." Raven started to say, but soon went breathless. Inside was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen. In fact, she actually remembers seeing it in one of her gothic magazines.

Raven gazed at her parents with excitement. "How did you get this?"

Her parents smiled. "Oh, we've known that you have been looking at that bracelet ever since you bought that magazine. We thought it was a great thing to buy!"

Raven jumped up and hugged her mother and father. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Haha, you're so welcome. We love you!"

"I love you, too!" Raven was already putting on the bracelet.

Kaname entered the mansion only to see it completely made over with Christmas decorations. Not one spot on the mansion did it seem to be without some kind of Christmas charm to it. Kaname smiled. "You guys did great!"

Yureika ran over to Kaname and jumped on him. "I know! We worked all day on this! Even Aido woke up and helped!"

Aido, who was finishing up on adding somethings into the stockings, sighed. "Yeah, only because you guys kept entering my room and putting stuff on me..." Aido made a face, and then continued putting candy into stockings.

"Don't forget to add extra pocky into mine!" Shiki exclaimed at Aido. Shiki was just finishing making a very special holiday drink that has been tossed down through out his family.

Kaname turned to Akatsuki, who was standing admiring the work. Kaname poked his shoulder. "I need your help on getting the tree in."

Akatsuki nodded and helped bring in the tree.

Once the tree was in and set in a good place, Yureika and Rima were on ladders and decorating the tree with as many ordiements and lights as they could. Every now and then, they spoke with a, "OH! This looks CUTE!" and "This will do good here...'

Kaname entered the kitchen to find Aido and Shiki adding more tablets than they should of. Kaname glared at them, making them stop quickly.

"By the way, where is Zero?"

Zero paced around outside of the cementry. He was questioning if he should go see Lexi or not. He knew he shouldn't, mainly because he was a vampire and all. But for some reason he wanted to.

A movement caught Zero's eye. He turned to see Kaname standing behind him.

Kaname sighed. "What are you doing, Zero? We've needed you at the house."

Zero scoffed. "I don't like Christmas..."

Kaname sighed. He moved a bit closer to Zero and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zero quickly moved.

"What is keeping you out here?" Kaname asked with some concern in his voice.

Zero crossed his arms. "I'm just thinking."

"About a girl?"

Zero turned his head as far as he could, away from Kaname. "I don't want to talk about it." Zero looked down.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, what do you want to do? Nothing will happen if you just stand out here. Plus, it's getting cold."

With a sneer, Zero asked, "And since when has getting cold really ever bothered me?"

Kaname shrugged. "Probably never."

Zero gave a glare to Kaname, but before he could speak, Kaname was already talking. "If you want to see her, go see her. But if you think that the vampire part of you will come out, then don't. We can't risk that kind of things."

Zero couldn't help but nod in agreement. He knew how badly it was to even think about seeing Lexi. He only wanted to see her happy.

Kaname sighed. "Look, we need to hurry home. If you want to go somewhere else, go. If not, I really do need you at the mansion."

Zero glanced down at his feet, trying to make up his mind. After a bit of thought, he finally decided to go back to the mansion. If it was going to happen, it was going to happen naturally (talking about him and Lexi).

It was already night time by the time Raven reached the mansion. She was very excited to see Alexander and the rest of his guests. Especially Yureika and Rima. She'd become quite good friends with them in the past month.

As she reached the gate, she noticed Kaname and Zero walking towards her. Confused, she said, "Hey."

Kaname nodded his head with a smile. "Well, hello Raven. Can you do me a favor and not go inside yet?"

Raven sighed. "Again? But I really want to see Alexander."

Kaname placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see Alexander. In fact, do come inside. But close your eyes."

Raven made a face, but did what she was told. A hand took hers and lead her to the doors and into the mansion.

Kaname's voice entered her head. "Sit here, and please keep your eyes closed."

Raven crossed her arms. She started to think about opening her eyes when something fell on top of her.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Raven opened her eyes only to see Aido, with some Christmas decorations in his hands, laying across her lap.

"Aido! I wanted her to keep her eyes shut!" Kaname walked over to them and sighed. "Great..."

"Whoa.." Raven gazed around the room at all of the decorations. "It's...I looks amazing!" Raven stood up to view more of the mansion.

"Really? I was hoping so." Kaname sighed in relief.

Alexander woke up peacefully. The most peace he's had since Kaname and his gang has been at his house. Getting up, he exited his coffin and walked over to his desk. On his desk was the flower Kaname was going to give Yureika. It was completely fixed as if it was brand new. Or at least never been broken.

Alexander took it and exited his room.

"He's coming out!" Alexander heard a voice yell out from downstairs. Confused, and curious, Alexander opened his door to revel Christmas stuff everywhere.

"Whoa." Was all Alexander could say.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled from downstairs. Including Raven.

Alexander smiled. "Hey everyone!" He walked down the stairs to find everyone except Yureika there. _Good, I can give Kaname her presant then... _

Alexander walked over to Kaname. "Here, this was for Yureika?"

Kaname was speechless for the first time. "W-W-How did you do that?" Kaname took the rose from Alexander's hand. "I thought it was gone for good!"

Alexander smiled. "Well, I remembered how much it looked like your grandmothers, and if it was, then I'd be so sad if I were you. So I fixed it."

Kaname smiled so big, it surprised Alexander alot.

Raven walked over to Alexander and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Alexander kissed Raven. "Merry Christmas."

"So what are we going to do now?" Aido asked, sitting down, sucking on a candy cane.

"We play games!"

**I know it isn't as long as usual. But if that's good, then tell me! More will becoming soon! :D Read my other story if you want. Until next time: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
